Highwater Academy
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Supernatural Control Case File: Take a private school with no connections to the outside world, give a small portion of the student body the reasoning behind it, and watch as they try to figure it all out and take down the forces responsible.
1. Intro

**Highwater Academy**

** Chapter One: Intro**

Danny Fenton ran down the sidewalk, adjusting his red and black plaid tie as he entered the gates of Highwater Academy, a large brick and stone high school campus, with sprawling lawns and tall iron fences that kept the surrounding forest out.

"Hey, Toshi!" The halfa called out as he caught up with a girl in a similar uniform to his own, save for her knee-length skirt and loose socks. Danny caught his breath as he slowed to match her pace.

"Good morning, Danny." The Demonhunter smiled warmly as Danny straightened. "You're late."

"I slept in." Danny shrugged, grinning. "Lucky the dorms aren't that far away, right?"

"Right." Toshi nodded. "Did you have another overnight homework blitz?"

"Of course." Danny rolled his eyes. "Do you think it would kill Mr. H to let us have some class time to study?"

"Oh, probably." Toshi laughed. "You know how he likes to lecture us."

"Good morning, Toshi!" A girl with short pink hair waved to the pair from her seat on the top of a picnic table, where she was talking with Raimundo, Ichigo, Juniper, Jake, and Lydia.

"Morning, Maigo!" Toshi called back as she and the halfa approached.

"Sleeping Beauty finally joins us, I see." Raimundo snickered.

"Oh, like it would have been _so_ hard for you to kick my bed on the way out. Some roommate _you_ are." Danny half-glared at the Dragon of Air.

"I _did_." The Latino boy shrugged. "You were the one that muttered obscenities and went back to sleep."

"If you two are going to fight every day, why doesn't one of you just ask for a room transfer?" Lydia looked up, putting her text book away.

"Because I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer." Danny and Rai answered in perfect synch, huffing as they realized what they'd done.

As June and Lydia stifled giggles, Maigo turned to Toshi. "So, as our class rep, you've got Mr. H's ear… you wouldn't happen to know anything about this off-campus field trip that we heard was being planned."

"As far as I've heard, it's nothing major." Toshi waved her friend off. "Mr. H just wants us to do some field exercises to prove we understand the material, and Ms. Moriko doesn't want us to do any of it on school property."

"Really." Jake half-sighed, putting his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table. "…And what could he possibly count as 'field exercises'?"

"For all I know, it could be something as stupid as counting tree sprites." Toshi shrugged.

"I don't think Mr. H would make us do something that boring." Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." Rai piped up. "He'd probably throw us into the ninth circle of Hell and tell us to 'have fun'."

"Don't say that out loud! He might hear you!" Maigo playfully took a swipe at the Dragon of Air.

Raimundo went to make a retort to the demoness, when the bell rang, cutting him off.

"Come on." Toshi jerked her head towards the doors. "Let's get back to the salt mines."

* * *

A/N: This is destined to be drawn out into a comic, so don't worry about knowing who's who. But then again, you should be familiar with Project: Demonhunter if you're here, so some things might pop out as being important. But I'm not saying that to put down spoilers or anything. :3 Also, I know the chapters are very short in the beginning, but that's only to keep the action going. The last time I tried this story out, it took me over two chapters and almost 30 pages to get to the good stuff. Then I got bored and frustrated and dropped it.

All characters are copyrighted to their creators. If you're not sure who someone is, feel free to ask.


	2. Hellwork

**Chapter Two: Hellwork**

As the group headed inside and took their seats, greeting their classmates along the way, Hellboy walked into the room with a sheaf of papers in his left hand.

"Good morning, class. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend." The demon started walking the rows of desks, handing back papers. "I know I did, because you've all done exceptionally. I'm very pleased to see how far most of you have come since the beginning of the year… except you, Mr. Kurosaki."

Hellboy left his hand on the paper and bent down slightly towards the orange-haired boy. "I would have expected better from you."

"What's so bad about a C+?" Ichigo looked up from his paper.

"Potentially the difference between life and death." Hellboy levelled his gaze at the soul reaper.

Ichigo stared back for a few moments, before breaking his gaze and looking at the windows. "I'll study harder for the next one, sir."

"Please see that you do." Hellboy smiled and straightened, continuing on his way.

Ichigo put his head on the desk, looking over at Jake Long. "…"

"Hey, you were the one that wouldn't put the video games down. Not me." The American Dragon crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat.

Hellboy returned to his desk as he passed out the last of the papers, leaning against it to address the class. "So, I'm assuming that most of you have heard something about a field trip."

The students perked up at this, giving their teacher their full attention.

"So, it's true?" Raimundo started.

"Well, I've been talking with Moriko, and she's willing to let us go if you can prove to her, as a class _and_ as individuals, that you are capable of taking care of yourselves and looking out for each other." Hellboy started. "I've arranged to take over the track field for a couple of days so you kids can show her what you're made of. Think of it as a mid-term."

"Um… don't you think that Moriko will try to keep us from going where there's a possibility for harm coming to her students?" Jay raised his hand.

"That's the purpose of the test." Hellboy shrugged. "You don't pass, you can't go. Simple as that."

"Where exactly are you taking us that we need to be _that_ up to par, sir?" Haruto asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret, but I was thinking of taking you into Hell." Hellboy shrugged. "We won't go near Tartarus, of course."

Rai's face fell as Danny leaned over, nudging him. "Way to go, loudmouth."

"Shut up." Raimundo mumbled, putting his head down on his desk. "Just shut up."

* * *

A/N: There are about 35 kids in Mr. H's class, and they will all get their place in the spotlight. I'm trying to pare down the list to something reasonable where everyone has a purpose, so please don't nag me about having the characters you like in it. They may very well already be there, and I've just not said anything about them.


	3. Aftermath Class

**Chapter Three: Aftermath Class**

"How was I supposed to know what he was thinking?" Raimundo threw his hands up as he walked backwards down the hall in front of Maigo, Lydia, and Jay after the class ended.

"You couldn't have known." Maigo shrugged. "But really, what else could you have expected from someone like Mr. H? Besides, it was inevitable."

"What does that mean?" Jay leaned over.

"You have a demonic teacher that's giving lectures on stuff like the easiest way to kill dragons and the best way to bribe Cerberus into leaving you alone… and you tell me that something's not up." Maigo shrugged.

"So, do you like being psychic?" Jake swung his arm around Raimundo's shoulders as he caught up with the group.

"Get off my case, man." Rai shrugged the American Dragon off. "I didn't know."

"Nobody did." Juniper shrugged, as she fell into step beside Maigo. "Though I suppose this'll be interesting."

"How do you get _interesting_ out of what just happened?" Rai threw his hands up.

"Well, they have to be teaching us these things for a reason, right?" Juniper shrugged. "I mean… it's not like they're doing it just for kicks, right?"

"Maybe they are." Toshi shrugged. "Maybe this is all just a huge cover-up for something, and they're just trying to keep us busy."

The Demonhunter kept walking down the hall as her friends stopped dead in their tracks. Realizing she was alone, Toshi turned around to face their bewildered stares. "Hello, I'm _kidding_. Of course they're doing this for a reason."

"And what reason would that _be_, exactly?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"To get a proper education." Toshi shrugged. "This isn't public school, you know."

"We know." Danny started. "Though I, for one, am totally looking forward to spring break. I was thinking of visiting my parents."

"You do realize that Moriko is totally going to schedule our trip for that week, right?" Toshi chuckled.

"No she won't…" Danny shook his head.

"Actually, that's the plan." A woman's voice interrupted the halfa. "I don't want you kids to have to miss out on your schoolwork, so I've agreed with Mr. H on the condition that he take you when school is not in session."

"What?!" Danny turned to face a woman with magenta hair pulled up into a bun, dressed in a conservative blouse and skirt with a dark school crested cardigan. "That's ridiculous! What about the kids that wanted to visit their families?"

"You'll have three weeks to figure that out, Mr. Fenton." The magenta haired woman crossed her arms. "I will not have you wasting a quality education."

"Principal Moriko…!" Danny was cut off by Moriko's upheld hand.

"I have told Mr. H. that he is to only be gone two days. You will have the rest of the time to do as you please. If you like, I can arrange for you to head back to Amity Park instead of returning to the school at the end of the trip." The principal adjusted her glasses. "Does that sound fair?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny nodded, slightly crestfallen.

"Good to hear." Moriko smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder as she passed through the rest of the group. "I look forward to judging your midterms, by the way."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm working on some artwork for it as I post this, so hopefully things can go chugging nicely along. Let me know what you think!


End file.
